


All on a Summer Day

by Maple



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Quote Challenge, not what it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple/pseuds/Maple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie is in peril, Methos and Duncan are set against each other, there's some girl involved...how could this be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All on a Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a Quote Challenge. And I really mangled up the quote this time. The original quote: "Did he really want Ryan to be the chess piece in a game between himself and his brother?"

MacLeod's attention flashed between Methos and the girl standing between them, holding a sword and shield.  
Methos raised an eyebrow, questioning.

The girl glanced at MacLeod with a feral grin on her face and tilted her head towards Richie, who stood only a meter away.

"Mac? Adam?" Richie asked, uncertain. His empty hands repeatedly formed fists and then relaxed. His eyes were also on the girl, wondering what her next move would be.

MacLeod held his hand up, requesting silence. He studied the girl for a moment, her stance and positioning.

"Shall I?" the girl asked, looking to MacLeod for permission. She flashed another grin at Richie and pointed slightly with the tip of her blade in anticipation.

MacLeod looked up at Methos again, who had shuttered his eyes and schooled his face into blandness.  


"Well, MacLeod?" Methos asked. "What are you going to do?"

MacLeod grimaced. This was not a good situation. One misstep and everything would be lost. He needed to focus.

It had all developed so quickly. There was only one thing left to be done.

Resignedly, he waved a hand over his head, allowing the girl to proceed. "Go. Just do it quickly."

Richie went a little pale as the girl paced over towards him, sword outstretched a little in front of her.

She smacked the side of his arm with the flat of her blade. "Gotcha. Get lost. This space is mine now."

"Whatever," Richie grumbled good-naturedly and left the board. He went over and stood next to MacLeod. "Happy now?"

MacLeod pulled his attention from the game for a moment. "I didn't want you to be a chess piece between me and," he glared across the board at Methos," my so called friend." He looked back at Richie. "You were the one that insisted."

"Yeah, but I thought I would be one of your pieces. And how come I had to be a pawn," Richie complained.

Methos gave a hoot from across the board. "Give up, MacLeod! You should have spent less time worrying over whether to take Ryan or not and more about your unprotected Queen! I think it's time for a resignation."

"We're all just pawns to him," MacLeod grumbled quietly to Richie. He studied the board again, realized his error, and called out, "You win. I cede."

A brief eruption of celebration took place over on the other side of the board as the vanquished and remaining pieces gathered together to congratulate their fearless leader.

Methos trotted over. He whapped Richie lightly on the shoulder. "Sorry about that, Ryan, but sometimes sacrifices must be made in order to win. I've been the Human Chess Champion three years in a row here at the Lewis Carroll Festival. Didn't want to lose my title now. And to a Scot, of all people!"

"I understand." Richie flashed a mischievous look at MacLeod. "That's okay. I was getting hungry anyway."  


Methos nodded in agreement. "Refreshments. Excellent suggestion."

Richie led them between the tents. "Come on, Adam. I hear there are some delicious tarts just down this way."


End file.
